


Waterfall confessions

by hafunnynot



Series: Cahir/ciri oneshots [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Just a bit mature, Love Confessions, Nothing serious, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafunnynot/pseuds/hafunnynot
Summary: Ciri and Cahir decide to take a night time swim.what will it lead to?





	Waterfall confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> another one shot in the ciri x cahir collection.
> 
> Small easter egg from my other one shot with Emhyr, ciri and pavetta.
> 
> hope you enjoy it.

Sometimes, Cahir wondered how he always gets himself into such bad situations. At times, he wonders if he has been cursed, or if fate simply hates him. He has yet to decide. It could be both knowing his luck or lack off. He has been scalped, almost sliced in two, deemed a traitor by his own empire and more things that he can count.

Why he had agreed to join Ciri for a night time swim must have been the less rational part of his brain’s work. He truly did not know what was wrong with him. Well he could guess it was another head that had been thinking at the time when she showed up at his door again in the middle of the night, asking if he wanted to swim with her. It certainly made sense, considering what she was wearing. Which was an open thin white short robe, which was covering her white bikini. A very see through when in water bikini. All he could think at the time was,’ yes, of course I would want to have a night swim with you.’ And he would like to add that he was still groggy from the abrupt, but admittedly pleasing, wake up call. 

Currently he was walking along side Ciri to a small water fall that was connected to a pond. She said she found it while skipping a diplomacy class that Emhyr forced her to take. When she found it, she thought it would be perfect for some secluded bath times or just a quiet place for taking a nap when she wanted to ignore her advisors and teachers. Cahir couldn’t help but agree since he knows all about the boring lessons he had in school in Vicovaro. He had found some nice spots himself at the time, but was too afraid of his mother’s wrath to use them on a regular basis.

It was still hot and humid at night but it has gotten chillier now that they were nearing September. The relief of many Nilfgaardians. Having lived in Nilfgaard for some time, he has gotten used to the unrelenting August heat, but he felt bad for Ciri who is used to more cooler temperatures.

They arrived after walking for some time and began stripping off the small amount of clothing that they had. 

When he saw that she hadn’t jumped in yet he looked at her questioningly. 

“Aren’t you getting in?” 

She looked like she was in some sort of trance, just staring at him. But then she shook her head and gave him a small smile. ‘Is she blushing?’ he wondered.

“Yes, but I want you to jump in first.”

She looked at him with a glint in her eyes. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of that, knowing her mischievousness, it was probably not a good idea. 

“No, you go first. I know you will try something if I go first.” 

After being accused of such a horrible accusation, she put on a clearly fake offended look. 

“How dare you question your future Empress. This is outrageous, I think this deserve a punishment.” He could tell she was only joking but he still was weary when she said punishment. 

She started walking towards him but he backed away. She didn’t stop and neither did he until he felt the edge of the pond. ‘Oh no.’ was his final thoughts before he felt he small finger on his chest.

“So, you think that it’s okay to throw such an accusation to your future leader without consequences? Tsk. Not good Cahir, not good at all.” She tried to not smile, but it was very difficult. 

“Well, I apologies profusely my highness, but I can’t help but feel like you have an ulterior motive.” Despite her trying her best to hide her smile Cahir made no such effort. At this point he was grinning and it wasn’t helping Ciri.

“There you go again, I will not tolerate this!” She then put both of her hands on his chest and pushed him in. He fell in with a splash but quickly surfaced. Ciri began laughing right away but she quickly regretted it because she suddenly felt herself getting dragged into the water. 

When she surfaced she rubbed the water out of her eyes and looked around only to find nothing.

“Cahir… Hey where did you go?” She tried to find him but she couldn’t. ‘That prick, where is he?’ 

Suddenly a warning bell sounded in her head. ‘Oh gods no.’ 

Having Emhyr as a father, at least when she was a child, it was always a hassle when they were going to go swimming and such. Since he would always disappear suddenly, and then she would get flung into the air, while he laughed his ass of and her mommy rushing over to her to make sure she was okay.

Sensing the possibility of danger, she began swimming as fast as she could to the edge of the pond. But it was all in vain. She felt something grab her ankle and dragged her towards it. Suddenly Cahir surfaced and moved his hands from her ankle to her waist. He dragged her closer to him and pushed her into the edge, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

By know she was blushing profusely. He was staring intently into her eyes and she did the same. Suddenly he started to lean in and Ciri’s heart started to thump hard. He nuzzled his head in her neck, his breath sent chills down her spine. She heard him mutter something but couldn’t make it out. 

“What… what did you say?” She could feel her pulse quicken with his murmurs. 

He lifted his head slightly. “I, I hope you don’t hate me, I did so many things and gave you so many sleepless nights. Geralt…. Told me how you would cry in your sleep. Begging for your parents to help you. I want you to like me. Too forgive me for the mistakes I have done. The way you act around me, like I have always been you friend puzzles me. I can’t help but wonder if, you do it to make me feel bad.” Stunned by his confession she quickly collected herself and put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him slightly away. He must have taken it the wrong way since he started to pull away but Ciri quickly stopped him. 

“I don’t hate you Cahir. I am not so low that I hold grudges like that. Yes, you gave me nightmares but you didn’t mean too. You followed your orders and that’s that. I want to be your friend.” He tried to hide the flash of hurt that appeared on his face, but failed miserably. “Don’t you want to be friends with me?” Sensing the hurt in her voice he shook his head.

“No, I do, it’s just.” He looked away contemplating whether he should tell her or not.

“Cahir, tell me.” He looked at her pleading eyes, vaguely acknowledging her legs tightening around his waist and her hands resting on his shoulders. 

“I love you.” 

Ciri didn’t look away from him, but kept staring into his blue eyes with wide eyes. Closing his eyes, he sighed and lowered his head to await the impending doom. But it never came. He kept his head low but opened his eyes. Just then he noticed how close they were, and surprisingly he didn’t jerk away. Instead he was entranced by how well she fit against him. He started pushing himself closer until her back was completely against the pond edge. He heard her breath hitch, but he didn’t stop. Finally, he raised his head to meet her eyes but he noticed that she was looking down at her body flush against his. 

Grabbing her arms, he put them around his neck and put one hand on her hip. Using his free hand to grab her chin and lift her head to meet his eyes. 

“Do you feel the same?” 

She opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. Instead She leaned forward to meet his lips.

Slightly taken back at the kiss, he quickly collected himself and returned it. At first, they kissed slowly, but soon they started to kiss more fiercely. Ciri didn’t even bother to put up a fight for dominance when their tongues tangled. She didn’t want too. After always taking care of herself and being alone, she felt like it was a blessing to not always be in control. So, she let him do what he wanted and enjoyed a lot.  
But she was aware if she didn’t stop him soon, they would be doing much more than sharing a passionate kiss, which was indicated by something hot and heavy poking her abdomen.

“Mm, Cahir, stop.” It was all she could say between the kisses but he got the hint and pulled away.

He cleared his throat. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She smiled and nodded. 

They were quiet for a while, just enjoying the special moment. 

“Where do we go from here?” She looked at him expectantly.

“Well, if you wish for me to keep my hide, then it will be best if we kept this a secret for some time.”

She let out a small laugh and put her head in the crook of his neck. 

“Yeah I think it’s the best choice.” 

After a small silence, Cahir grunted and shifted slightly.

“Ciri, I think we need to get back to the palace.” 

She got the hint and removed her legs from his waist and turned to the ledge. While rising herself up, she could feel him staring at her. 

“Cahir, if you want this to go further in the future, you better stop staring at my bottom.”

He just chuckled and got lifted himself up from the water. 

“You do have a nice bottom though.”

She threw him the famous Emreis glare, trying to intimidate him. But it was in vain, since he has become desensitised to it. 

Rather getting scared he laughed instead, earning a punch from ciri.

“Shut up.” She threw a last punch and walked ahead of him.

Smirking to himself he thought 

‘She truly does have a nice bottom.’

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and give kudos, always aperciate the feedback. :)


End file.
